strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of New York ( War of 2021-2025 )
Battle of New York was one of the battles during the War of 2021 . In 2024, Nod invaded the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. One of the cities, New York was the primary city targeted by Nod to attack. The City's attack also forced the SPS to deploy it's fifteen prototype commandos. Mostly Supersoldiers. Information Details of the attack were unclear, however. Kane orders Six Admirals to attack the Eastern Seaboard. With the SPS Focused on Homeland Defense, they were able to retake some cities in Europe. But were driven back by a joint SPS-European Forces attack eight weeks later. Kane wants to distract them further, by attacking the Eastern Seaboard with the assistance of the PLA. The PLA-Nod Fleet invades the Eastern Seaboard two weeks later. With hundreds of ships striking down cities. One of them is New York. New York was populated total of 30 million people. Those numbers were enough to attract attention of the SPS Forces to pull back more divisions for Nod to pull back. Nod's strategist planned this to further distract and pull back SPS to the United States. This was planned by Qatar jr. To give Nod a chance to retake Europe while they were busy in homeland defense. China agreed to take over the United States by assisting Nod of it's invasion so that they can conquer Europe and it's nations. A nuke strike would work, but this would result the end of the world if Kane do so. When the attack occured, the SPS Forces were deliberately outnumbered. Though, they were resource powered and half of their forces were at the Western US. The US National Guard and the Army did not hold out long against the invading Nod-Chinese Forces in the Eastern Seaboard. The SPS sent the SPS Commander to the Eastern Seaboard for transfer, which he later took charge of the defenses of New York and prevent Chinese Armored Platoons from crossing out of the city to further increases annexation. Strategies and Attack Time July 15, 2024 *3:00 - The PLA and the Nod Fleet from the Captured Mediterranean Naval Base sent it's ships out of Europe and stationed 50 kilometers away from New York. Nod uses disguised Cargo Ships with Nod and Chinese Battalions. *3:30 - The Cargo Ships were on the way, checking up with the US Fourth Fleet with civilian containers. *3:35 - One of the PLA Battleships distracts the Fleet by firing shells into a nearby island. Destroying a US Army Outpost. *3:45 - 60 Cargo Ships were able to go through the Navy Checkpoints and will reach New York soon. *4:00 - The SPS Forces continues it's reinforcements sent into the Western United States. *4:15 - The PLA Fleet were on the way. With Nod Fleet backing up. *4:30 - The New York Harbour Company were warned of an unexpected yet illegal shipping. They were told that sixty ships were on the way for cargo import. Police and SWAT units were sent into nearby ports to check and prepare to arrest cargo operators in the ships. *4:45 - The police and SWAT Units were prepared in all ports and civilian ports. The SPS New York Naval Base were also warned of the incoming situation. As they have sixteen ships stationed. *5:20 - The Media later goes in and swarm some areas of the ports of New York about a developing situation. As the Cargo Ships arrived in all areas. Prepared for deployment, SWAT Teams were later reported KIA as they heard gunfire. *5:35 - The SPS New York Naval Base now has 28 stationed ships. Including Four Destroyers. Sixty Disguised Nod Cargo Ships were stationed and arrived. *5:40 - The Police was left dead radio silence from the SWAT Teams. *5:45 - The Media continues to broadcast this on public about a developing situation in major ports. *5:55 - A Sniper took down a civilian Captain. Friendly Fire report were given, the Sniper was immediately became radio silent after the shot. *6:00 - The Cargo Ships remained silent. With no activity so far. *6:15 - Explosion from the SPS Naval Base. With 19 Ships destroyed, a few were able to ship out with their crews. As the destroyers remained active and forced to patrol around New York. *6:30 - The Cargo Ships finally were active and opened up helicopters and tanks out of the ships as they start and overruned The Southern part of New York in Five Minutes. *6:32 - The SPS Destroyers destroyed Six Cargo Ships. But were destroyed by an incoming PLR Barrage.